


Suit Up

by NevaRYadL



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fingering, I ignored like half the request, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Silly Condoms, Sorry Not Sorry, Trans Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Two goobers have fun, male lingerie, whoopsie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL
Summary: Tumblr request for Jack to wear lingerie





	Suit Up

**Author's Note:**

> WANRING: Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison, mlm smut, trans character, trans Jack Morrison, male lingerie, oral sex, fingering, penetrative sex, silly condoms, laughter during sex
> 
> Tumblr request for Jack in lingerie. Technically the request was for cute lingerie but it was really weirdly worded so I ignored parts of it.

“Jackie, this is… wow.”

“I think we found a happy medium,” Jack grinned crookedly.

Right now Jack was wearing a sort of lingerie, though it would be more accurate to call it ‘men’s lingerie’ since it was more sheer and dark material instead of straps, ribbons or lace. It also, amusingly, resembled something of a sexy and revealing suit than anything else. Complete with vest, collar and tie, cufflinks and even a sheer white material that was supposed to look like an undershirt. All in all, Jack looked very tempting.

“So?” Jack smirked, tongue poking out from between his teeth.

“Very sexy, Jack,” Gabriel grinned, getting closer to start pressing kisses to Jack’s neck, “All for little old me?”

“Well… you are a very considerate…” Another kiss, “Thoughtful…” Another kiss, “Mmmmm.”

Gabriel kept kissing along Jack’s neck as his hands rovered over Jack’s skin and the sexy number he was wearing. The sheer material felt silky underneath his fingertips, contrasting nicely to Jack’s rougher skin. Jack’s arms slipped around the back of his neck as the man spread and stretched himself out more to offer more to touch. Gabriel very willingly took the bait.

Gabriel liked teasing Jack first, get him stirring and wanting more. Kisses along the neck and ears and gently touches along the lines of his hips and lower stomach, toying with Jack’s sensitive spots. It made Jack groan appreciatively, the nice rumbling moan that Gabriel loved hearing out of him. Gabriel turned to kiss Jack’s mouth as his thumbs pressed down against the line of his hips and rubbed firmly, making Jack buck and groan against his mouth.

“Hold on, let me just…” Gabriel kissed Jack’s mouth before parting to rummage around in the bedside table. “Want a rubber and lube?”

“Yeah.”

“Fun or boring?”

“Oh my god, we still have fun print?” Jack laughed.

“Yeap… let’s see… this one!” Gabriel pulled it out and handed it over for Jack to inspect.

“...suit print?” Jack snorted before bursting into tearful laughter.

“It seem appropriate!” Gabriel laughed back.

Jack rolled his eyes as Gabriel bent down between his pale thighs, nuding them open a bit further to make sure for Gabriel’s broad shoulders. Giving his boyfriend a sultry look, Gabriel bent forward to press a kiss to Jack’s lower belly, then both hips, then the inside of his thighs, further down the inside of his thighs, then over the thin material keeping Jack’s crotch covered. Through the thin material, Gabriel could feel the warmth coming off of him, feel the slight dampness of Jack’s growing arousal. Grinning a litte, Gabriel licked the cloth, grin broadening when Jack moaned softly. It spurred Gabriel to keep licking along the fabric until it was wet with Jack’s cum and Gabriel’s spit.

Jack’s sexy undies came with a slit in the close, for easy access, so when Gabriel felt like there was a wet enough mess, he parted the fabric to really get at Jack’s dick and hole, messily slobbering over them with his lips, teeth and tongue as Jack moaned and groaned and twitched against his mouth. Gabriel groaned and moaned too, but he also loved giving head and listening to Jack moan and while despite the bitter taste Gabriel loved the taste of him saturating his mouth as he licked, sucked, nibbled and slurped loudly to make Jack squirm.

After a few moments, Gabriel pulled away to give two lubed up fingers room to start stretching Jack and getting him slicked up, though Jack rarely needed it. Gabriel sucked on Jack’s dick as he fingered him open, listening to Jack and the wet sounds of his fingers sliding in and out of his hole.

“I’m not gonna last,” Jack panted.

“You good?” Gabriel rumbled, barely pulling away from Jack’s dick.

“Yeah… suit up.”

Gabriel laughed with Jack about the stupid joke, opening the condom’s shiny wrapper and pulling the goofy suit print condom on, chuckling with Jack over just how ridiculous it looked before grinding it against him.

“Ding ding, party for one, let me in,” Gabriel snorted.

“You’re ridiculous!” Jack practically wheezed.

“Ah come on, I got dressed up and everything.”

Jack did wheeze with laughter at that, tears streaming down his face with the force of his laughter, Gabriel chuckling too as he gently pressed in, careful not jostle Jack too much as he eased in.

“Mmm, why do I put up with you?” Jack chuckled, pausing to groan when Gabriel pressed in deeper.

“Good looks, I know you love my voice, and _I_ put up with _you_ can’t forget that one,” Gabriel chuckled back, kissing Jack as he paused to let him adjust and then pressing in more.

“Mmm,” Jack moaned, using a hand to part the slit in his sexy undies more, giving them both a better view, “Maybe so.”

They were quiet for a moment, grunting and moaning as they moved together, finding their rhythm, finding the best angle to move. When Jack moaned deeper and shuddered against Gabriel, he knew he found the best one and used it, rocking his hips into Jack to keep hitting it. Jack’s arms tightened around Gabriel’s neck neck, squeezing him close and moaning close to Gabriel’s mouth.

“Oh fuck, Gabe,” Jack moaned.

Gabriel kissed him, sliding one arm underneath one of Jack’s legs and hoisting it up to change the angle before using his free hand to languidly rub Jack’s dick between a few fingers. That really got Jack moaning, rolling his hips to get even more stimulation. Jack sucked on Gabriel’s tongue and he rumbled pleased like as he snapped his hips into Jack.

“I’m… close,” Jack moaned.

“Don’t let me stop you, babe,” Gabriel groaned back.

Gabriel stroked Jack’s dick a bit more quickly, rutting his hips in at the right angle that had Jack groaning and moaning and trying to work his hips to make it more intense. Jack clenched, tightening around Gabriel until Jack stiffened and jerked, spasming around Gabriel as he came, shuddering and moaning. It pushed over Gabriel over the edge as well, thrusting a few sloppy more time and spending himself, languidly slowing until the sensitivity won out and he pulled out.

“Got my ‘suit’ dirty,” Gabriel chuckled.

“Nerd,” Jack panted back, grinning and then kissing Gabriel sweetly and softly. Gabriel took the moment to tug the filled condom off. When they parted, Gabriel helped Jack pulled off the lingerie and then scooped him up and carted him to their shower.

“That was fun,” Gabriel smiled, kissing Jack’s cheek.

“Hmm, very,” Jack sighed happily, kissing Gabriel’s cheek in turn. “Love dressing up for you, babe.”

“And I like admiring you dressed up. Also I love you, Jack.”

“Love you too Gabe.”


End file.
